Mario and Luigi: Hack Attack!
Mario and Luigi: Hack Attack! (known as "Mario and Luigi RPG 6!" in Japan) is the 6th instalment in the Mario and Luigi series, released for the 3DS. Story Mario and Luigi are invited to Gadget Isle to see a movie starring them both as well as to come to the Gadget Isle annual party, along with Toadbert who comes from his interest in the island's technology. In the movie, Mario is fighting against Bowser and he defeats Bowser. Just as the movie is getting good, the signal is interrupted and the projector stops working. Mario and Luigi are asked to see what is wrong with the signal tower in Clockwork Central. They realise that many of the electronic devices on Gadget Isle are not working and realise a drone is using some kind of satellite dish to break the signal tower's signal. They defeat the drone and the signal returns. After it is shown to Toadbert he find that the drone had set off from the east and the duo start their journey toward there. On their way through Magnetic Fields, they see a bright flash of light in the distance and investigate. They find some Mug-nets investigating a strange computer-like object. After they are defeated, the screen wakes up and introduces himself as Codey. He explains how he was created as a method to stop viruses, hackers and glitches on the island and that he has been summoned from the fact that some of the island's signals are being interrupted. They team up and with Codey's help continue on their quest. Eventually they reach Port Pipeline and after raising the water, find that the drone's starting point was the SS Bowser. They assume Bowser is the culprit and manage to infiltrate the ship and reach the control room. After a battle with Bowser, Bowser explains how he wasn't the one that sent the drone. Bowser found out about Mario's trip and had come to kidnap Peach not knowing she hadn't even come. The drone had also attempted to interrupt Bowser's signal and flew off before he could stop it. Suddenly, they hear a crash and out of the window, they see a swarm of drones heading towards them. Bowser shoots them off in his cannon up to Smoggy Skies. The hooded leader (not seen but known as The Unknown) reveals through one of his drones that he can't be having anybody messing with his drones and he needs them gone. All of the drones form into a Drone-ado but Codey uses his special function to take it down. Unfortunately, the bros a flung away by his flinger trap. Mario wakes up seperated from Codey and Luigi in Jittery Junkyard. After saving them both from Splatterpillar, they go back to Clockwork Central. Toadbert calls the gang to tell them that he has been kidnapped by Unknown as the drone's tracker was still active and lead his robots to him. He tell them he is in some kind of city and the gang head off toward Electri-City. As Toadbert explains his surroundings, the gang go on a hunt for Unknown's Robot Factory. They find out where it is but struggle to find a way in. They discover a Science Fair that Unknown has organised for his evil appretices. The gang sneak in but are caught before they can catch him. After dealing with his apprentices, they chase after him, but quickly realise that Unknown has vanished and has also hacked into Electri-city's police stations to make Mario and Luigi the highest criminals on the wanted list. After they escape Electri-city and it's police mech, they go on the run from Gadget Island police. Codey decides they should still find Unknown's factory in order to prove them innocent. They run around the island, through many previous areas, until they find that Bowser is throwing a huge dinner and is inviting many villains, including Unknown, to discuss Unknown's new developments and technology. They run to SS Bowser and use their new criminal record to get an invitation from the Elite Trio, who don't realise they are Mario and Luigi, but they need to bring some food to the party and so head to Kitchen Cliffs to cook up some food for the party. After they finish cooking, they battle Giga-Bite, a villain who wasn't invited trying to get their invitation, as well as his accomplice, Motor Mouth. They head over to the dinner party on SS Bowser, and meet many other villains who all eat dinner together. Unknown reveals his plan to all the villains around the table. He is currently building a weapon in order to hack into the entirety of Gadget Isle. He will do this by travelling up to The Database, which controls all of Gadget Isle and using his weapon to hack into the isle. He asks for the other villain's help to gather up the last thing he needs for his plan and they can all rule the island and use it to take over more kingdoms. Luigi accidentally reveals his identity and all the villians want to stop Mario and Luigi and get into a huge fight about it. They get into a cartoonish fight where a dust cloud surrounds them and they are all swinging punches at each other. After Mario and Luigi "fight the fight" the villains all end up in a pile, hurt. Unknown flees the scene and Mario and Luigi chase after him. Codey says that he knows which item Unknown is looking for, the Super Sapphire, the only crystal strong enough to get into The Database's super strong core. They go into the Clockwork Central Underground and get the Super Sapphire from the robot guarding it. One of Unknown's drones catch them getting it and so the gang rushes back to Port Pipeline to get rid of it the only way Codey can think of, since it is so strong. They awaken the giant squid monster that lives near the island, called Cable-thulu but he say that he will only eat the Sapphire if the gang calms him down as he is always angry when first awoken. After beating it up with the Codey Mech, It turns dizzy and the bros head to the cliff to toss the Super Sapphire into Cable-thulu. They toss it into it's mouth, but before they can get back to the shrine to get rid of it, Unknown shows up and destroys it so that they cannot get rid of Cable-thulu. All the villains head inside of Cable-thulu to find the Super Sapphire, and the gang follow. On their way, they come across a hooded figure, who reveals himself as Midbus and tells the bros that once he has earned Unknown's respect, Unknown will help him bring Fawful back to life using his remaining DNA. The gang flee into the cables, but not before Midbus releases Fawful's DNA into the cables too and the bros must fight Fawful's DNA. They eventually find the Super Sapphire, but are met by the Elite Trio, who battle the Bros in their Elite Trio Bots. Mario and Luigi win and run deeper into Cable-thulu. Unknown gets impatient and releases a bomb into Cable-thulu and tells the bros they must give him the Super Sapphire, or the bomb will blow up the whole of Port Pipeline as well as Cable-thulu with the bros inside. They de-fuse the bomb, but Bowser manages to swipe the Super Sapphire while they are doing so and gives it to Unknown. Unknown heads to Electri-city and to his secret robot factory, but this time, the bros see where he heads and sneaks through his factory. They rescue Toadbert and find Unknown's robot making machine. Unknown heads to his rocket in an attempt to escape and transforms the entire factory into a giant robot to take down the bros. They beat it, clearing their name and proving that they are inoccent, but Unknown just gets away with all the tools needed to hack into the database and infect Gadget Isle with viruses. The villains ask where the room is for them on the rocket and Unknown laughs and say he was simply using the other villains as a tool and has no intention of actually helping them with their desires. After he flies away, Toadbert tells the that there is a way they can stall Unknown. They go to Magnetic Fields and use the Power Magnet to pull Unknown's rocket back towards the planet. Toadbert tells them it does not have enough power to last forever but there is a way he can get them to space along with Unknown. He tells them that since the Gadget Isle Annual Party was that night, all they had to do was ride one of the blimps up into space. He goes on to say the only problem is that they would never be able to get up to Smoggy Skies where the blimps are normally, since there is security who wouldn't let them in since they are still wanted. They head over to Jittery Junkyard, where they find an old cannon inside of the Clutterfly nest. They activate it, but Toadbert tells them that Unknown has reached The Database. He tells them Unknown would aim to launch the virus right where the Bros because he knowns that they're a threat. Codey suggest they get a decoy and Mario and Luigi. They head to Zany Arcade and find a Beta Version of Mario and Luigi deep within "The Betalands". The Beta Bros are hostile towards the bros and engage in battle. After they beat them, the Beta Bros glitch and stop moving. They hack the Beta Bros so that they go outside and the gang hide underneath Clockwork Central. After Unknown blast the Beta Bros, the virus begins to slowly spread across. Night falls, and the Gadget Isle Annual Party begins. The bros get to Jittery Junkyard as fast as they can to avoid the virus, which is spreading across the island quicker and quicker. They make it to Jittery Junkyard, which is now the only part on the ground that the virus has not engulphed, but Luigi accidentally awakens Mother Clutterfly and they battle. The bros blast up to Smoggy Skies just as the island gets engulphed by the virus. The bros traverse Smoggy Skies, which is full of blimps of people partying. They make it to the biggest blimp, but the virus caught up to the Bros in the sky as it travelled further. The bros manage to fly the blimp away, but one tiny cluster of virus manages to latch onto the blimp as it flies away. The virus spreads to the DJ robot on board the blimp and he starts to malfunction. The bros manage to destroy the robot DJ, but the virus engulphes the entire ship and the bros are forced to jump off. As the fall, it seems as if they are going to fall back into the virus, which is now engulphing most of the planet and spreading to space, but they land on Bowser's airship. They realise all the villains are flying out to space in their aircrafts to stop Unknown and get revenge. The bros traverse all of Unknown and the other villains ships as a giant battle takes place. The bros manage to make an opening inside of The Database, so as a last resort, Unknown transforms The Database into a giant mech and the battle it with the Codey Mech. After they take down The Database's mech form, they head inside, along with Bowser. They journey through the Database and all of it's code, which is now messed up by Unknown and the place is filled with his minions. They eventually find Unknown along with Bowser in the Top Deck. Unknown tells Bowser that if he lets helps him take down Codey and the Bros, then he will spare Bowser. Bowser considers it, since he has wanted the bros dead for a long time, but the Elite Trio persuade Bowser that he can take down the bros some other time and that Unknown is untrustworthy. Unfortunately, it is too late, as Unknown forcefully fill Bower with his mind-control virus and the bros have to take down Bowser, along with the Elite Trio's help. The spell is broken and Bowser falls to the ground, unconscious. The Elite Trio stay to help Bowser. They find Unknown at the Database's core, not letting them get inside and release the anti-virus. They defeat him in battle and Unknown finally reveals himself as Codey's creator stating "I am your father". He explains how Codey was originally going to be his way of spreading virus and hacking, but the Gadget Islers used their anti-virus to stop Codey from doing so. Instead of destroying him, it filled him with anti-virus and he because good. Since Unknown had given him so many abilities, the Gadget Islers decided to start using him as a new way to stop viruses. When Codey questions why he want to spread virus across the world he tells them that he was planning on fusing himself with the virus by heading inside the core. The bros look outside to see that all the battlefield outside The Database is engulphed by the virus and the planet is nearly engulphed too. The bros head to the core and quickly meets up with the Virus Core. They engage in a battle where the bros must fight back the Virus Core using Codey's Anti-virus software. Just as the virus is beginning to struggle, Unknown appears to give the virus some help and it grows even bigger. Toadbert runs in just as the bros are about to lose and tells them that the Gadget Islers sent him an email, just before the island was covered by the virus saying that Codey has a secret function if they put in the cheat code. The bros do, and Codey gets a power boost, so that the bros can weaken the virus and land the final blow on it. The virus turns into a huge vortex as it begins to implode, sucking in everything around it as a last resort. Codey attempts to pull the bros away from it and they are left hanging onto the wall trying not to be sucked in. Unknown jumps towards them and is about to push them in, when Bowser appears and punches Unknown into the vortex. The vortex disappears with a large flash and the world becomes free of viruses. The Gadget Islers thank The Mario Bros, Codey and the villains with a huge party. Bowser says that he is beginning to enjoy the praise and he is going to take a break from his schemes. Just then, Princess Peach arrives asking what happened with the virus. Bowser immediately breaks his statement by attempting to kidnap Peach and so the Bros begin fighting Bowser. Codey asks Princess Peach if this happens often and she tells him that this is quite a common occurance. The Elite Trio grab some Popcorn from the party and watch the fight, cheering on Bowser, of course. Meanwhile, Princess Peach and Codey sit and cheer on The Mario Bros as the game ends. Characters Gameplay Like other instalments, this game has 2 main gameplay modes. The gameplay shift between the overworld, in which the player takes control of both bros and is free to explore the 3D overworld, and Hacking Mode, where the bros venture inside of multiple pieces of technology around the island in a 2D fashion. While the bros are inside the technology, they can place Codey into a Codey Dock, which allows them to control the piece of technology they are inside of, which affects the outside world, using the touch screen. Battle System To start a battle, Mario or Luigi must touch an enemy or perform a first strike by attacking it in the overworld. The overworld battle system is similar to previous title, the player must dodge enemies' attacks during their turn and can choose one of multiple options during their turn, no matter if it is to attack, heal, or run away. The player is in control of both Mario and Luigi and must make them both dodge and attack with their designated button. Mario is A and Luigi is B. The options are: Jump: Attack the enemy with a jump (Doesn't work on all enemies) Hammer: Attack the enemy with a hammer (Doesn't work on all enemies) Item: Use an item in the player's inventory Special: Use a special attack (uses some SP) Hints: Gives the player hints on battling or a specific boss if they die in a battle Badges: Lets the player change their badges Flee: Lets the player flee a battle for some coins (Does not work for boss fights) In hacking mode, the battle system works differently. Since the player is inside technology of whatever they are in, they can use Codey's hacking abilities to fight enemies.The main difference to the Bros that Codey has is that he does not have HP or SP, he has Charge. Each time Codey is damaged or either of the bros uses an item, hack attack or flees, some of his Charge is drained. Codey also does not have his own turns. If Codey runs out of Power, he will begin to Charge and will only rejoin the battle at 100% Charge, leaving the Bros vulnerable to the enemies attacks during the time and not letting them flee, use items or use hack attacks. Status Effects Status Effects are caused from certain attack to both the Bros and Enemies. These effects can be cured with a refreshing herb. Some increase/decrease the Bros stats, while others make tham unable to dodge/attacks Bros Status Effects Trip: This effects leaves the bros unable to dodge or attack. It ends after a turn. It will always happen if the battle starts with the enemy attacking the bros from behind but has a 10% chance of happening on any close range attack. Dizzy: Works in a similar way to Trip, but can last at anytime between 1 and 3 turns. Has a 25% chance of happening if the bros are hit with an attack from above. Poison: Decreases the Bros health by 5-15% once per turn. It can last between 2 and 4 turns. Happens from certain enemies who can use poisonous attacks. Hyper: Makes the bros alternate between moving faster and slower, making it harder to land attacks and dodge enemy attack Codey Stations Codey Stations are things that can be found when in Hacking Mode. They allow Mario and Luigi to alter the environment, sometimes with a minigame. Magnet Pull: Magnet pull is the first Codey Station Type that can be found in the game. It allows the player to control how strong a magnet's pull is. These can be used to move metal blocks or move metal platforms Floodgate Flip: This station allows the player to flip the floodgates in order to let water through the pipes. Propellor Spin: This station allows the player to spin propellers. These can be used to spin screws, spin platforms and blow away smog Cannon Dentonation: This station allows the player to control when cannons fire and in what direction. These can be used to break blocks or hit targets. Mech Maker: This station allows Codey to power up in order to make him into a giant mech to fight in Giant Battles. The player must first go through a building minigame. Wrecking Ball: This station allows the player to control a wrecking ball to smash through certain objects Zappy Wire: This station allows the player to ride along power lines like in Super Mario Odyssey. Size Switchah: This station allows the player to make items in it's line of fire bigger or smaller Cooker Control: This station allows the player to control a cooker to cook certain things. Giant Battles Giant Battles play similarly to ones in the previous instalment, with the boss on one screen and the Codey Mech on the other. Both attacks and counter attacks are done by tapping, sliding or drawing on the touch screen. Codey's charge mechanic carries over to these battles, as all moves use up charges as well as being hit. The only way for the bros to recover Codey's health is to use the crank on the side of the Codey mech to regain power. Locations Real World Locations: Clockwork Central: A town styled around gears and clocks Magnetic Fields: A grassy area full of magnets |- Port Pipeline An ocean area made up of many pipes and ships SS Bowser Bosses Bosses are shown in order of battling and their location.Brackets will show if a boss is in regular mode, hacking mode or is a Giant Battle and if a boss has any other special requirements it will also be mentioned. Bowser (Clockwork Central, Regular Mode, Tutorial boss, Only with Mario and he can only use jumping) Mysterious Drone (Clockwork Central, Regular Mode, Bros now able to use items and hammers) Damage Sponge (Port Pipeline, Hacking Mode) Koopa Clown Car Core (SS Bowser, Hacking Mode) Drone-ado (Smoggy Skies, Giant Mode) Splatterpillar (Jittery Junkyard, Regular mode, Only Mario) Brace Face/Geek Freak/Groggles (Electri-city, Regular Mode) Plylon-a-Tron (Electri-city, Giant Mode) Giga-Bite/Motor Mouth (Kitchen Cliffs, Hacking Mode) Dust Cloud (SS Bowser, Regular Mode) Chain N' Key Keeper (Clockwork Central Underground, Hacking Mode) Cable-thulu (Port Pipeline, Giant Mode) Fawful DNA (Cable-thulu, Hacking Mode) Elite Trio Bots (Cable-thulu, Regular Mode) Pyro-hectic (Cable-thulu, Hacking Mode) The Robot Makin' Machine (Freaky Factory, Giant Mode) Beta Mario/Beta Luigi (Zany Arcade, Hacking Mode) Mal-funk-tion (Electri-city, Regular Mode) The Database (The Database, Giant Mode) Virus Bowser (The Database, Regular Mode) Unknown (The Database, Regular Mode) Virus Swarm (The Database, Hacking Mode) Category:Articles under Construction Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Sequels Category:Nintendo 3DS Games